The Vampire Diaries (celeb style)
by emokitten1221
Summary: Mystery, love, drama, and suspence!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Intro

"As we wake up in your room,  
Your face is the first thing I see,  
The first time I've seen love,  
And the last I'll ever need,

You remind her that your future would be nothing without her,  
Never lose her, I'm afraid,  
Better think of something good to say

But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,  
Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...

No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave you alone,  
Then there's faith in love

She was always the one,  
I'll repeat it again, the one,  
No such thing as too young,  
Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,  
Call me crazy,

I've always tried to remind her that the future's  
Just a few heartbeats away from disaster.  
I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away.

No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone (won't leave you alone...)

No at the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone

(No)  
We'll repeat it again,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone,  
'Cause there's faith in...

(Love)  
If you kiss me goodnight,  
I'll know, everything is alright,  
Second chances won't leave us alone,  
Won't leave us alone,  
'Cause there's faith in love!"

Some people really belive Pierce the Veil's words. That there really is faith in love. I don't, however, i wish i did. There's such a thing as too young. Second chances always leave me alone. But, i do love their music, so I guess I'll just deal with it.

Let's just begin with an introduction. I'm Libby. I know, my name is on a soup can label. I can't change it, so I've grown to deal with it. I'm seventeen, and my height sometimes seems...a bit threatening to people, i suppose. Or maybe it's my personality...whatever.

I'm emo, and I also love metal. My favourite bands include Black Veil Brides, Korn, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, and Guns and Roses. My favourite colour is black, and my clothes show that. I've pretty much been the weird, emo, lonely girl who sat hugging her knees listening to music in the corner her whole life.

Yeah. My life...it's hell.

Even when i seem happy...life legit probably laughs and says, 'haha, one sec.'

Anywhore, this is me. My personality, my life, my choices. I've chosen not to let anyone close. I've chosen not to move on from my past. How can i when it haunts me every time i close my eyes? Hm? Exactly.

So...I guess this is how i ended up being me. There are secrets held in my mind. In my heart. I'm just...

Forever and Alone...


	2. Chapter 2 First Incounter

Chapter two

Finally, senior year. I don't want to be the sad, lonely girl that lost her parents last summer. I want this year to be new and I need a freash start.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today is just another black whole. Like when my parents died and left Jer and I with aunt Jenna...they took my spiritual body with them. Everyday I wake up I feel as if I'm just going through the motions of being human. The motions of being alive. Fate was altered that night. I should have died going off of that old Wickery bridge. I know that I have to be here for Jer, but must I really suffer for the rest of my life? Knowing that there was a slim chance of my getting out of that car...just makes me more curious. They say it was a mirical that I got out. I don't remember anything, of course, and I'm glad I don't, but this...this life...it's hell. _

As the school day wore on I met Caroline and Bonnie, both of them repeatedly questioning if I was okay.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked, sincerly worried about me, while hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine, thanks," I lied as I forced another smile.

Caroline approached us, sprinting up to me and embracing me in a vise tight hug,

"Uh! God, it's so great to see you! How are you?! How is she, is she okay?" She spoke rapidly, but not to me. She was asking Bonnie if I was okay?

"Uhm, Care, she's right there," she breathed awkwardly.

"Yeah, of course. Are you?"

"Yes. I'm fine," I smiled.

As we walked to our first class I saw Jeremey go into the bathroom, looking like he was in a drunken stupor.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you later. I'm just going to my locker," I seem like such a liar these days...

I stormed after Jeremey angerly, following him into the mens room.

"What the hell Libby?!"

I ignored his words and grabbed his face, examining his eyes, which are completely blood shot.

"What are you on now? Huh?! I can't believe you! The first day of school and you're high!"

"Just leave me alone," he growled.

"No. No I won't. I know you Jer. Better than anyone else. This person...it isn't you. People have been letting you off the hook because our parents died, but this...no. It's time to move on."

"Move on?! Move on?! I've seen you, writing in your diary in the graveyard, is that supposed to be you moving on?!"

I looked down, knowing he was right. He shoved past me before I could recover. I shook my head to clear it and stormed out, ignoring the weird looks I got from bystanders. As I turned to head to my first class, I ran into someone. I looked up and was met with...wow.

"S-sorry," I stumbled, attempting to move out of his way, but he moved with me. I moved back to the right, and so did he. I laughed.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Have we met?" I asked.

"No, I'm sure I would have remembered this," his deep voice seemed like velvet to me. Beautiful. I smiled and looked down to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Uhm, is this the mens room?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's just...you probably don't want to know," I sighed, feeling stupid around him. He's intimidating.

"Okay, well...I'm Stephen."

"I'm Libby," I replied, looking back up into his sea blue-green eyes.

"Where are you heading Libby?"

"Oh, uhm...History?"

He smiled, and I felt happier just by the look of his smile. This is just...weird.

"Me too. Well," he extended his arm, letting me walk beside him, "shall we?"

I smiled an actual genuine smile. He seems so nice. Good. And absolutely gorgeous.


End file.
